Agricultural management materials, such as viscous materials are used as specialized substrates for delivering pheromones and insecticides into agricultural settings such as orchards, groves, plantations, vineyards, or onto surrounding areas with the purpose of effecting pest control or management in the agricultural area. Traditional pest control and pest management materials are often diluted with water and sprayed under pressure on to the crops or other plant substrate. However, this is not an option for more viscous materials, materials that are not miscible in water, or materials that are intended to remain as discrete, localized deposits on the target substrate. Methods and apparatus for applying highly viscous materials, such as for pest control and pest management, that results in the controlled deposition of discrete or localized material on the target plant are desired.